Conventionally, computer users find it useful to capture portions of digital images for the purpose of editing or creating additional digital images. The user may wish to create a separate image that focuses on a particular subject, or the user may wish to combine a group of images in a specific arrangement.
Traditionally, for a computer user to create a new digital image from existing digital images, the user must go through a number of complex and tedious steps. This may include opening a digital image utilising suitable digital image editing software and then using a capture tool to carefully select the portions of the image the user wishes to capture. Thereafter, the user must reshape or resize the image and save the file as a new digital object.
Computer users wishing to combine digital images must load each individual image, form the desired arrangement and then use digital image editing software to tediously bring the combination together. Advanced users who wish to reduce the time taken for the task may use the “printscreen” function, which takes a snapshot of what is displayed on the screen into a storage memory as a new digital image. Whilst this approach is useful, the approach is cumbersome and often cannot provide the user with a useful image, unless the user undertakes further editing.
The conventional methods of capturing digital images are tedious and cumbersome even for an advanced computer user who may not always be familiar with the different types of software and processes required to do this task. Many users will often have unpredictable results with new software or interfaces and many computer users would rather not undertake the task of having to learn to use advanced tools.